


Snow Halation

by labocat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, winter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/pseuds/labocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is a time for snow, ice skating, mugs of hot chocolate, and scarves. And maybe falling on your ass one too many times. And maybe a little bit of stalking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Halation

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece because I was feeling restless and needed to write something. Ultimately part of a much larger AU that I'll be writing, still modern winter, but much more involved. Think of this like the pilot for the AU.

“You know, if you’re going to follow me, you might want to pick a night when it’s not snowing. I’m pretty sure everyone in a five-county radius has heard the snow crunching under your freakishly large shoes; there’s no point in being sneaky.” Levi doesn’t even turn around, merely angles himself a bit so he can tilt his head over his shoulder to at least get the guy in his peripheral.

He’s super proud of the way his tone is even.

To his credit, Erwin only chuckles as he continues walking towards Levi. “That’d sound better if you weren’t the one stalking me, you know.“

Levi at least has the grace to tilt his chin up and look away from Erwin at that, if not flush at the accusation. _Damn, he’d been caught._

“For a second there, I thought you just really liked falling down.” Erwin’s voice betrayed the laugh Levi could tell was being held back, and he pulls the scarf wrapped around his neck a little closer to try and hide his guilty fidget. It’d taken him a few tries to even pluck up the courage to hang around the ice rink at all, after that first encounter, for risk of running into Erwin. He’d stuck to nearby coffee shops and cafes instead; with the ice rink surrounded by office buildings, they were plentiful and good cover. Fuck, he didn’t even know if Erwin worked at one of those companies instead of the ice rink.

“No, jackass, I just like coffee. That shop makes a good brew.”

“And here I thought you’d come to return my scarf.” Levi does flush at that, pulling said scarf up higher on his face to try and hide it.

“Nah, I wanted to show off how much better it suits me than you.” _Damnit_ , with the scarf pulled up over his nose, he could smell the lingering scent of whatever (probably super expensive) cologne Erwin used.

“It does suit you better. Shame that my sister never realizes light colors aren’t my type. But…,” In one quick movement, he unwraps the scarf from Levi’s neck and pulls it off, somewhat triumphantly. Losing the warmth of the scarf, Levi’s torn between the immediate impulse to hunch in against the cold and the need to yell at Erwin. “Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing, yanking that off of people’s necks!”

Erwin merely looks at the scarf, then down at Levi. “It _is_ mine to begin with. But I’ll make you a deal. How about you show me which of the cafes you’ve been lurking in has the best coffee, let me treat you, and I’ll tell my sister it got caught in the wind.” He’s smirking, the bastard, but Levi’s entranced, done for, taken in completely by those blue eyes, the stupid smirk, and that fucking bolo tie.

“Fine. But only because it looks so ugly on you I’d be doing you a favor.” Levi starts walking towards the coffee shop nearest to the ice rink entrance, the one he’d been at the most often, but only gets a couple of steps before he’s roped in by a scarf looped around his neck.

“I never did catch your name.”

A scowl. Why were the pretty ones always so infuriating? At least his reply would be muffled by the scarf, adding an air of frustration on top of his own, masking the giddy feeling underneath it all. “Levi. And yours? So I know who to report to the police if anything goes wrong.”

He laughs. The asshole laughs, like Levi’s just told a great joke. Levi makes a note to lean on heavy sarcasm more often if that’s the result he gets. “Erwin.”


End file.
